Being Happy
by nalusaurus
Summary: Happy and Lucy have a little talk about happiness, and how Lucy is always the happiest with Natsu around! One-Shot. Minor Nalu.


**Being Happy.**

"Lucy?" Happy asked, flying beside her as they walked back to her house.

"Yes, Happy?" Lucy said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Are you sure it's okay that I can stay with you? Natsu might be done soon…" Lucy smiled and nodded.

Their dumb friend had gotten himself into yet another fight with Gray and this time they decided to have a drinking competition. Lucy had no idea how it had gotten to that point, but she thought it was safer for Happy to come back with her, rather than try and look after a drunk Salamander.

They just got into the house before Happy started talking again. He was settled on the bed, making Lucy feel like it was going to be a long conversation.

"Lucy?" Happy asked again, a little more apprehensive than before.

"Yes, Happy?" Lucy replied, curious as to where the conversation was going.

"Do you like Natsu?" he asked and tilted his head. She frowned wondering if she had done anything to make Happy think she hated him.

"Of course I do, silly! He's my best friend, my teammate and my nakama! He changed my life for the better and I'll never forget that!" she smiled at the memories.

"Do you like me too?" Happy asked making Lucy more concerned.

"Duh! Stupid cat! You're my best friend too! My teammate and my nakama as well! I would do anything for you!" she said matter-o-factly, then added "Even if you call me fat" in a low grumble.

"Good" Happy seemed to be content but then decided to continue "Do you like us the same?" he said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. Lucy spluttered a little and Happy could see a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, the same colour as Natsu's hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said nervously and gulped.

"Do you like us in different ways?" Happy rephrased the question.

"I suppose so…" Lucy said "But only because you're a cat!" she said, quickly covering her tracks. Happy smiled.

"You know, Lucy" Happy started "I am called Happy" Lucy stared at him with confusion written all over her face.

"I know that" she gave him a smile, still confused.

"I'm called that because I make people Happy" he explained and she nodded. "So I want you to be happy too, Lucy" he said and she gave him a loving smile. Sometimes the exceed could be very affectionate.

"I am happy" she said, almost using her smile as proof for him. Happy shook his head because Lucy clearly still didn't get what he was saying.

"Natsu makes you more happy" he stated and Lucy blushed furiously, not bothering to deny the simple fact. Happy giggled at her reaction. Lucy was very amusing to him. "Lucy you're weird" he cooed and then said "Can Natsu come over later too?" ignoring the earlier conversation. Lucy looked a bit relieved and then shrugged, unsure of what the cat was planning.

"Maybe" she said "But not if he's annoying me! And he has to sleep on the couch!" Happy smiled triumphantly.

"Why did you ask?" she said and eyed him curiously.

"Because I'm Happy and making people happy is my job!" he sung then the little exceed flew out of the window to go and find his best friend to tell him the news. Little did he know, he left Lucy speechless, a fierce blush enveloping her cheeks.

Later that evening, just as Lucy had sat down at her desk to write some of her novel, her two best friends burst through her window and collapsed on the bed below.

She got up from her desk to shout at them but she remembered Happy's earlier words and simply blushed. Natsu eyed her curiously from his position on the bed, being too tired to comment he simply sighed. Natsu didn't think he would ever understand girls. Especially Lucy. Because she was a weirdo.

Lucy didn't bother shouting at them to get out of her bed that night. She simply told Natsu to take off his shoes and make room for her. He did as she asked not commenting in case he got kicked out onto the couch.

As soon as Lucy could hear Natsu's soft snores she turned to her furry, blue friend.

"Thank you" she said to Happy. She knew he was still awake and he opened one eye to her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being Happy" she simply said and they both closed their eyes and drifted off into an easy sleep.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! I decided to post a one-shot today to make up for my late chapters last week. I have been so busy but I wanted to get back to the roots of what I love in Fairy Tail - which is totally Happy and Lucy's friendship. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
